Forever Love You
by Subaru Abe
Summary: Ketika orang yang kau cintai tak mencintai mu, itu hanyalah sebuah cobaan. "Aku akan selamanya mencintai mu"


Summary : Ketika orang yang kau cintai tak mencintai mu, itu hanyalah sebuah cobaan. "Aku akan selamanya mencintai mu"

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : Boys Love! Cerita aneh! Romancenya ga kerasa! Apalagi BLnya! So, jangan berharap lebih!

Forever Love You by Subaru Abe

Naruto POV

Aku terus menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Aku sangat bingung padanya kenapa ia terus saja bersikap dingin pada ku? Apa salah ku padanya?

Dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang berstatus suamiku. Walaupun begitu, dia tak pernah memperlakukanku layaknya pasangan hidupnya, tetapi aku tetap berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik.

Aku tahu dari awal dia memang tak mencintaiku, memang hubungan kami tak wajar, kami sesama pria. Tapi apa salahnya? Toh di Negara kami hubungan seperti ini bukan hal yang baru. Dan karena ayah dan ibunya memaksanya untuk menikahi ku karena ayah dan ibuku adalah rekan satu kerjanya, maka kami pun menikah.

Tentu saja aku menerima pernikahan ini, tapi mungkin baginya ini pernikahan yang di paksakan. Mungkin dia bukan gay seperti ku, atau mungkin sebenarnya selama ini dia memiliki kekasih yang dicintainya.

Tik tok tik

Saat aku tersadar dari lamunan ku. Kulihat suamiku sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Bahkan ia tak merasa lapar walau sudah berkutak dengan pekerjaannya tersebut selama seharian.

Setelah kami resmi menikah, ia selalu makan di luar bersama teman-temannya, entah teman pria atau teman wanitanya, aku tak pernah tahu, karena dia selalu menutup dirinya, tak pernah menganggap ku walaupun aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaannya dia tak pernah memakan masakan yang sudah ku masak dengan susah payah.

Hey, aku pria ingat? Mengurus bagian rumah tangga bukan keahlianku. Jadi di rumah ini, aku seperti hidup sendiri. Dirinya yang tertutup, seakan-akan membuat dinding yang tebal untuk membatasi hubungan kami. Bahkan sepertinya, dia tak pernah mau menatapku, selalu menghindariku seolah-olah diriku ini adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan, lebih rendah dari sampah dimatanya.

Lalu aku berbaring di futon tempat ku tidur di kamar kami. Jangan pikir keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze itu adalah keluarga golongan bawah yang tak cukup untuk menghidupi anaknya sehingga tidur menggunakan futon, keluarga kami adalah keluarga terpandang. Kedua keluarga kami adalah orang dari golongan atas. Memang kami memiliki apartemen yang cukup mewah, bahkan memiliki tempat tidur berukuran king size.

Pertanyaannya sekarang bagaimana bisa aku tidur di futon sedangkan kami memiliki tempat tidur yang sangat besar? Yup benar! Kami tidak tidur seranjang. Sasuke tak mungkin mau seranjang dengan ku, jadi terpaksa aku haruslah tidur di bawah ranjang menggunakan futon.

Aku berharap Sasuke bisa menerimaku. Paling tidak, menganggapku layaknya manusia. Kami-sama! Kapan hubungan yang seperti ini akan berakhir? Sedih rasanya mengetahui orang yang telah memenuhi hatimu, tetapi tak ada ruang untuk mu walaupun setitik saja di hatinya. Aku sungguh mencintainya. Tetapi, setelah dia jadi milikku, aku bahkan tak bisa memiliki sepenuh hatinya. Mungkin raganya memang milikku, tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

Naruto POV end

Tok .. tok .. tok

Terdengar suara pintu depan yang diketuk seseorang, segera saja Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Permisi? Apa benar ini apartemen Uchiha Sasuke?" Seorang wanita cantik tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menatapnya heran.

Dia melihat wanita tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. Wanita itu sangatlah cantik. Dengan rambut panjang berwarna soft pink, matanya berwarna emerald, dan memakai dress hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya tak lupa high heels 5 cm yang dikenakannya, membuat wanita tersebut terlihat lebih tinggi dan anggun.

'Mengapa wanita ini mencari Sasuke?' batin Naruto sambil menautkan kedua alisnya penasaran.

"Ya benar" jawab Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau siapa? Pembantu barunya? Perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura, aku pacarnyanya Sasuke" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

DEG!

Naruto membulatkan matanya, kaget akan apa yang dibicarakan wanita di depannya ini.

'Pe-pe-pembantu? Memiliki seorang wanita hah?' batin Naruto yang merasakan sesak di dadanya. Naruto tak menjawab, hanya terdiam dan membisu.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau?" Sasuke menghampiri wanita tersebut dan mengabaikan Naruto yang juga berdiri di depan pintu apartemen tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku mencari mu Sasuke, beberapa minggu ini kau jarang sekali menemuiku" ucap wanita tersebut sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Naruto merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke yang berstatus suaminya sudah berselingkuh seperti ini di sepan matanya.

Cobaan apa lagi ini, tak cukupkah dengan Sasuke yang tak mencintainya? Apakah harus ditambah dengan penghianatan janji suci yang telah mereka ikrarkan di depan Tuhan?

'Mungkin aku yang salah, mengambil Sasuke yang tak mencintaiku dari wanita ini. Cih, rendah sekali diriku' ucap Naruto dalam hati, merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto hanya menatap dengan pandangan kosong dan hanya diam mematung, lalu perlahan bibir mungil tersebut menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk tuan Sasuke, nona Sakura" ucap Naruto masih menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut setelah mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura masuk.

Sasuke melewati Naruto, dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari jawaban maksud dari ucapan Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke semakin bingung, dia yakin melihat raut Naruto penuh dengan rasa kekecewaan dan air mata yang sedikit menggenang dikedua bola mata safirnya tersebut. Tapi Sasuke tak berhenti, dia tetap melanjutkan melewati Naruto, seakan-akan tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

~SASUNARU~

Naruto POV

Setelah selesai memasak makanan untuk makan malam, wanita tersebut, Sakura, langsung mengambil makanan yang ada di tanganku dan mengantarkannya ke meja makan. Sasuke sudah duduk dan menunggunya di sana. Tak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Padahal dia tak pernah memakan masakan yang ku buat. Mungkin karena ada wanita ini. Hah~ aku tak tahu harus marah atau bersyukur atas hadirnya Sakura.

Kemudian aku bembawa lauk-lauk yang lain ke meja makan dan duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua? Aku ingin makan dengan majikan mu"

Telinga ku langsung panas mendengarnya, rasanya ingin sekali aku menendang dan meneriaki wanita ini. Dan lihat tampang suamiku, oh ayolah dia tak mencintaiku, wajar saja dia tak menanggapi ocehan wanita ini. Hanya tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang dan tak merubah ekspresinya melihatku atau tepatnya mendengar seseorang yang mengusir istrinya.

Oke, mungkin Sasuke tak membutuhkan ku. Kuakui, sepertinya dia lebih mencintai dan lebih menurut pada wanita ini.

Karena aku tak mau mengganggu acara mereka, aku pun langsung menurut apa yang dikatakan wanita tersebut. Ukhhh! Tak tahukah aku juga lapar!

Setelah itu, aku meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk mengisi perutku yang keroncongan ini.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mengisi perut dengan hal yang 'murni', aku mulai berjalan kearah ruang makan, karena bila ingin ke ruang utama, memang haruslah melewati ruang makan itu. Lalu aku berhenti tepat di dekat pintu yang membatasi antara dapur dan meja makan, sungguh rasa laparku langsung hilang. Melihat wanita itu berciuman mesra dengan Sasuke. Aku yang melihatnya hanya tertunduk lemas dan tersenyum maklum, melewati mereka, berpura-pura seakan tak melihat kehadiran mereka berdua. Sungguh, aku seperti orang bodoh disini, melihat suamiku bermesraan dengan wanita lain, aku hanya bisa berpura-pura tersenyum, tapi tidakkah dia tahu, bahwa hatiku benar-benar sangat sakit. Aku ini memang istri yang payah.

~SASUNARU~

Setelah mereka selesai makan malam, aku pun hendak membawa dan mencuci piring bekas mereka. Fiuh ~ kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya? Kenapa aku diam saja saat melihat wanita tersebut menganggapku dan memannggilku seorang pembantu?

Tap tap tap

Hah ~ wanita itu datang lagi, sungguh, aku tidak bisa menangis saat ini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?

"Aku bantu yah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon dari jawabannya. Aku tak sepatutnya marah, mungkin bukan salah wanita ini, dia mungkin memang benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke telah memiliki istri, jadi tak sepenuhnya salah Sakura.

Lalu saat dia membawa piring dan gelas kotor, entah disengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja dia menjatuhkan piring dan gelas yang ada di tangannya di dekat kaki ku.

"Ah! Maaf!" ucapnya sambil membunggkukkan badan dan dia mencoba mengambil pecahan-pecahan itu. Tetapi mungkin karena tak berhati-hati pecahan kaca tersebut malah menggores jari-jarinya.

"Akhh!" ringisnya kesakitan.

Aku langsung menghampirinya karena kaget dan segera membantunya dan menolongnya karena sepertinya jarinya tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Tapi saat aku berjalan, terasa ngilu yang amat sangat di bagian telapak kakiku, ternyata kaki ku ini juga terkena pecahan kaca tersebut!

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke datang menghampiri kami.

"Sayang, lihat jariku berdarah. Hiks…" Kata wanita tersebut dengan manja.

Kemudian, Sasuke menggendong dan mengobati luka Sakura, tak menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku atau setidaknya menoleh kepada ku.

"Su-suke… bisakah kau juga me-meno…"

"Sayang, bisakah kau cepat menolongku? Bagaimana kalau infeksi? Kalau begitu kita ke rumah sakit saja, sayang" kata Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca yang memutus pembicaraan ku.

"Err, maaf tapi bi-bisakah a-aku juga ikut?" ringisku kesakitan.

Tapi tak ada respon dari keduanya, seolah-olah aku tak ada disana.

"Suke, a-aku…"

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengantar Sakura" ucap Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh padaku.

Brak!

Setelah dia meninggalkanku, aku hanya berdiri terdiam disitu, lalu aku berjalan menuju kamar kami untuk mengobati luka ku ini. Sepertinya lukaku lumayan parah. Mungkin aku butuh ke dokter.

Aku pun mengambil ponsel orange ku dan menelpon seseorang.

"Senpai, bisakah kau datang dan temani aku ke rumah sakit?" ucapku pada orang diseberang sana.

"Ya, aku tunggu"

Setelah pembicaraan kami usai, aku langsung membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir dari kakiku. Sakit sekali rasanya, aku hampir menangis karena kesakitan menahan sakit luka ini. Aku tak ingin menjadi seperti wanita manja barusan. Walau bagaimanapun, aku ini laki-laki yang tegar. Tak mungkin goyah hanya karena cobaan seperti ini.

Hah~

Apa yang di lakukan Sasuke di saat istrinya juga terluka begini? Mengapa dia lebih memprioritaskan wanita lain? Hah~ aku sepeti hilang ingatan. Bukankah Sasuke tak mencintaiku? Dia itu jijik padaku. Untuk apa dia peduli padaku. Seorang pria menikah dengan pria? Mungkin baginya dunia mulai gila. Yap, tindakannya sudah tepat untuk meninggalkan ku. Sebaiknya aku segera bersiap-siap.

Setelah semua selesai, aku segera mengambil ponsel dan pergi ke luar. Sambil menunggu orang yang ku telpon tadi. Haha, rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat keadaan ku.

Suami yang tak mencintaiku dan sekarang ditambah dengan keadaan ku yang persis seperti orang cacat yang berjalan pincang. Miris sekali hidupku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar mobil orang yang kutunggu, Gaara senpai datang. Senpai ku saat kami masih di Universitas. Lalu dia langsung menghampiri ku.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu Naru?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum simpul yang menandakan aku baik-baik saja. Lalu dia melihat kearah kaki ku, seketika aku melihat matanya sedikit membulat dan raut terkejut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kaki mu?"

"Ck, sudahlah"

Aku langsung menarik tangannya cepat dan menaiki mobilnya. Tak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit sekarang.

~SASUNARU~

Sasuke POV

Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang, aku segera kembali ke apartemen. Sepi sekali disini, aku tak melihat Naruto, dimana dirinya?

Lalu aku pergi ke dapur, mungkin saja dia masih disana.

Tetapi aku melihat ada pecahan kaca yang banyak terdapat darah disekitarnya. Apa ini darah Sakura? Tapi tak mungkin, lukanya tak parah. Ataukah Naruto?

Lalu aku berniat menunggu Naruto pulang. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku sangat khawatir padanya. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

~SASUNARU~

Lama sekali dia pulang. Apa yang terjadi dengannya sebenarnya? Aku berbaring di kasur. Kemudian, aku mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka. Aku yakin itu pasti Naruto.

Aku melihat dirinya masuk, Naruto sedang melepas sepatunya. Dengan kaki yang masih di perban. Ada apa dengan kakinya? Entahlah, mungkin hanya terkilir. Ck, bukan hal yang penting.

Kemudia dia berbalik dan menatapku, lalu dia tersenyum simpul dan menyapaku.

"Suke, kau sudah pulang? Aku baru saja dari ru…"

PLAK!

Entah mengapa, saat melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum dan seperti tak ada masalah diantara kami, emosi ku langsung tak terkontrol.

"Darimana kau?" ucapku padanya.

"Su-suke! Maaf aku pulang terlambat!" ucapnya sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja kutampar.

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua alis dan melipat tanganku, pertanda sangat tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Maaf, tadi aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Saat aku ingin mengabarimu, tetapi ponsel mu mati" lanjutnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Gaara senpai"

'Gaara? Ck, sial!'

TAP TAP DUK BRUKK!

Kutarik rambutnya dan kutubruk dirinya ke dinding. Dia hanya meringis kesakitan dan berusaha melepas tanganku.

"Su-su-suke sa-sakit…" ringisnya.

"Beginikah caramu saat kau sudah memiliki suami? Tanpa memberitahuku dan pergi dengan pria lain? Mungkin kau berselingkuh. Rendah sekali dirimu. Ck, sungguh aku tak menyesal membencimu. Seharusnya aku tak pernah menikahi mu! Dasar murahan!" teriak ku padanya.

"Kau membuatku menderita! Kau pembawa bencana bagiku. Aku muak dengan mu!"

Kemudian kulepas tangan ku dari helaian rambutnya. Aku benar-benar tak peduli padanya. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena dari awal aku sudah membencinya, rasa kesal ku padanya selalu saja memenuhi hatiku.

Lalu aku berbalik dan segera pergi ke kamar untuk menjauhinya. Perlahan aku menjauh dan yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis dan suara rintihannya yang sangat kecil.

Naruto POV

Akh! Akh! Hiks hiks, sial! Me-mengapa ini semua terjadi? Mengapa dia menuduhku seperti itu? Tak tahukah bahwa aku selalu mempercayainya? Mengapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku Suke? Seperti aku mencintaimu, atau setidaknya berikan aku ruang dihatimu, walau hanya setitik aku memenuhinya.

Mungkin aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku sungguh tak sanggup membuat mu bertahan bersamaku. Aku tak ingin membuat mu menderita bersama ku lebih lama. Maaf, maafkan aku yang selalu memaksamu mencintaiku. Lebih baik, aku yang tersakiti daripada dirimu yang kucintai. Biarkan aku yang mengorbankan cintaku, mungkin bersama orang lain, dirimu bisa lebih bahagia, bukan bersama diriku.

Naruto POV end

Sasuke POV

Ck! Sial! Badan ku lelah semua. Hah, mungkin karena amarah ku yang tak terkontrol. Sungguh, kadang aku merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Dirinya hanya aku jadikan pelampiasan kemarahan ku, tapi ada apa dengan dirinya? Seperti orang lemah! Tak pernah melawan ataupun marah terhadap diriku. Setidaknya perlihatkan rasa bencimu padaku!

Kemudian aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Pagi ini aku tak melihat dirinya, mungkin sedang berbelanja. Untuk apa dirinya berpergian di pagi seperti ini? Toh aku juga tak pernah memakan masakannya. Dasar manusia aneh!

Sesaat, mataku tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang terlipat di atas meja makan. Karena penasaran, aku membuka kertas tersebut, yang sepertinya sebuah surat.

_For Sasuke, suami ku tercinta_

_Maaf telah membuatmu menderita selama ini._

_Aku tau aku bukan pendamping hidup yang baik untuk mu._

_Aku selalu membuatmu menderita, membuat mu malu._

_Aku sangat merasa bersalah pada mu._

_Menghancurkan masa depan mu yang harus hidup bersamaku._

_Aku tau kau menyukai wanita itu._

_Tapi bukan berarti aku rela melihatmu mencintainya dan menyayanginya._

_Aku selalu berusaha agar kau mau menoleh padaku._

_Menginginkan perhatian mu hanya tertuju padaku._

_Tapi, sepetinya itu tak mungkin._

_Aku menyerah, sungguh aku putus asa._

_Setidaknya, berbahagialah untukku._

_Karena bagiku, kebahagiaan terindah adalah melihatmu bahagia._

_Apapun akan aku berikan untuk kebahagiaan mu._

_Sekalipun perpisahan kita bisa membuat mu bahagia._

_Akan aku berikan._

_Akan aku kabulkan._

_Akan aku penuhi._

_Aku akan pergi jika itu memang yang terbaik._

_Aku mohon jangan hidup seperti ini lagi._

_Aku akan selalur mencintai mu._

_Walau kau tidak mencintai ku._

_Tapi aku janji, aku akan selamanya mencintai mu._

_Dan aku akan menepati janji ku._

_-Naruto-_

~SASUNARU~

2 Tahun Kemudian

Author POV

"Hah~ segarnya udara di sini. Hmnn, seandainya ayah dan ibuku bisa ikut kemari, pasti mereka senang" ucap seorang pria berambut pirang sambil merentangkan tangannya di padang rumput yang luas.

"Dan mungkin, akan bahagia bila bisa bersama mu disini" lanjutnya sambil melihat matahari terbit dengan senyum sedih yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Akhh! Berhenti berfikir yang tidak-tidak Naruto! Mungkin dia sudah melupakan mu! Atau mungkin dia sudah memiliki istri dan anak yang… hiks…"

"Suke… hiks… aku sungguh merindukan mu… bisakah aku berjumpa dengan dirimu? Walau hanya melihatmu dari jauh… hiks… itu akan membuat ku bahagia…" ucap Naruto sambil terduduk mengacak rambutnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kalau seperti ini, lebih baik aku menghilang dari bumi ini… hiks… mungkin akan lebih baik menunggu mu dari 'sana'"

Tap tap tap

Puk!

'Ehh?! Siapa?'

Naruto kaget dengan pelukan mendadak yang didapatnya. Rasa hangat menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Lalu dia berbalik dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang dan memeluknya seerat ini.

"SA-SA-SU-SUKEEE?!"

"Hn"

"SE-SEDANG A-APA KA-UU DI SI-SINI?"

Lalu Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menampakkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput istriku"

'I-is-istri? Sudah kuduga, dia sudah memiliki pasangan hidup yang lain. Tak mungkin dia kemari hanya untukku' batin Naruto hamper menangis tetapi ditahannya air mata tersebut.

Seketika Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil menyalami Sasuke.

"Selamat atas pernikahan mu Uchiha-san. Aku turut bahagia atas pernikahanmu. Maaf aku tak bisa datang ke pesta mu, karena aku sibuk sekali. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Uchiha-san" kata Naruto sambil melepas pegangannya pada Sasuke, dan segera pergi dari padang rumput itu.

"Tak bisakah kau menghargaiku? Aku berubah hanya untuk mu. Aku belajar mencintai mu selama ini. Tak taukah kau telah memiliki hatiku sepenuhnya? Kembalilah bersamaku. Bukankah kau berjanji akan selamanya mencintaiku?"

Kemudia Naruto berbalik, dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf tuan, saya memang mencintai seseorang dimasa lalu, dan sampai sekarang pun masih mencintainya. Tetapi bukan anda yang baik hati ini. Mungkin anda salah orang. Permisi"

Naruto segera berbalik lagi dan cepat-cepat melangkah untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"AKU TAK MUNGKIN SALAH ORANG! ORANG BERAMBUT CERAH, BERMATA BIRU, BERHATI KUAT, SABAR, DAN BODOH HANYALAH ISTRIKU SEORANG!" teria Sasuke, sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Ini, aku berikan hatiku untukmu. Cuma satu, only for you Naruto. Aku akan belajar menjadi yang sempurna untuk dirimu, dan aku akan membahagiakan mu. Aku janji. Jadi, kembalilah padaku"

"Hiks… hikss… kau siapa? Benarkah kau Sasuke? Sungguh, tak perlu kau yang sempurna untuk bersamaku. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah cinta darimu. Tuluskah kau memberikannya untukku?"

"Kumohon, jangan menangis. Semua ini salahku. Aku ingin sekali menjadi sebuah jembatan agar kau bisa lewat diatas ku, agar kau bisa melewati semua kehidupan perih ini dengan mudah"

"Maaf… hiksss… maafkan aku… aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Kebahagian mu ada prioritasku. Seperti janji ku, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu. Mungkin kau akan berbahagia dan akan lebih baik dengan orang lain, aku bukan orang yang tep…"

Cuppp~~~

Diciumnya bibir ranum tersebut dengan lembut.

"Apa yang bisa membuat seseorang lebih bahagia daripada memiliki seseorang yang mencintai dirimu? Orang yang selalu ada disampingmu walaupun disaat dirimu hanyalah bisa memberikannya penderitaan? Tidak ada orang itu selain dirimu, Naru. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku memerlukan dirimu. Dirimu yang menderita bersamaku, tetapi masih mencintaiku"

"Aku akan bertahan, jika memang ada harapan... Aku akan coba melupakan, jika mimpi, janji dan harapan tak ada lagi… karena… Takkan ada kata 'Penyesalan' untuk sebuah awal kisah yang Indah. Kita mulai dari awal, deal?"

"Deal!"

~SASUNARU~

Naruto sedang mendengarkan music dari ponsel kesayangannya. Ia terus menatap layar ponselnya itu. Foto dirinya saat sedang berciuman di padang rumput saat dia pertama kali berbaikan dengan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat satu pesan dari Sasuke.

From : Sasuke

For : Naruto

"AKU MENCINTAMU"

Xixixixi, Naruto tertawa geli membaca isi pesan yang diterimanya dari Sasuke beberapa saat lalu. Masih diingatnya kata-kata Sasuke saat di padang rumput itu.

"_Walaupun kau tak mencintai ku lagi, tapi aku akan berusaha membuat mu mencintai ku kembali untuk selamanya"_

FOREVER LOVE YOU

_~END~_

Horee! Hore! Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic kedua saya. Senangnya~ Huwaa! Sudah berapa minggu saya tak aktif di dunia ffn ya?

Akhh! Ini semua karena sibuk ini-itu. Jadi gada waktu buat nulis fic lagi deh TTwTT

Ini saja saya tulis menghabiskan beberapa hari, Karena memang waktu yang terbatas untuk menulis. Karena waktu yang sempit dan mata yang tak kuat menulis lagi karena sudah diambang kematian. Maaf endingnya rancu banget, tapi otak saya benar-benar blank samapi disitu. Kalau saya memakai jalan isi hati saya, pasti tidak akan menjadi oneshot, tapi akan jadi multichap yang gaje dan ngebosenin.

Yosh! Semoga semua reader bisa menyukai atau paling tidak bisa menghargai fic buatan saya ini. Saya rela mempublisnya tengah malam, dan belum saya edit karena takutnya tidak sempat. So, saya lewatkan sesi mengeditnya deh.

Ayo! Tinggalkan review yang membangun untuk Abe! Agar saya bisa lebih semangat dalam menulis.

Arigatou~


End file.
